


Noblesse Ships Oneshots

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: Cute oneshots of Noblesse ships. If you have a request please comment below and I will try to write it.





	1. Regis K. Landegre x Han Shinwoo

"Shinwoo stop making a mess!" Regis yelled at the red head who kept spilling his food on the table. "I'll clean it up." He replied. "No. I'm not having my duty passed to someone else." He said as he crossed his arms and huffed.

  
Shinwoo kept stealing glances of Regis when he wasn't paying attention. He had feelings for him and made sure no one knew. He spelt his food on purpose, because he thought Regis was cute when he was mad.

  
After they ate, Regis took the dishes off the table, bringing them in the kitchen. He placed them in the sink as M-21 and Takeo were getting ready to clean them. The two started to clean as Regis went back to the living room.

  
"Seira your amazing! Good looks, nice, and can cook." Sui said smiling. Seira had a faint blush on her face. "Of course." Regis replied as he sat down next to Seira. "Want to play a game?" Shinwoo asked as he pulled out playing cards.

  
After playing poker for over an hour, Frankenstien won the most. "It's late we should go. Chairman Sir, Your awesome at poker." Shinwoo said as he put his cards back in the box. The kids all stood up saying, "Bye Rai,  chairman, and big bros." 

  
They walked to the door and Seira and Regis followed. Once outside they were silently walking.

  
Shinwoo's POV

  
As we were walking I glanced at Regis, the moonlight shining on him. He looks so beautiful, his crimson eyes shining, oh how much I want to make him mine. I blushed at the thought.

  
"Hey Regis can you come with me? I want to talk to you privately." I asked him. "Fine." Regis said and started to walk towards my house. The other said bye to us and went with Seira.

  
When we went our separate ways, Regis started to speak, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" When we walked by a ally, I grabbed Regis and pushed him against a wall. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked me. I didn't answer.

  
I leaned in closer to his face, claiming his lips with mine. We pulled apart, "Regis I love you." I told him. He blushed bright red, and I smirked. "I-i l-love y-you too." He replied. I then kissed him again and he kissed me back.

  
We pulled apart and a few minutes later Seira came. We both blushed bright red. We then continued to walk until we made it to my house. "Goodnight Seira. Goodnight Regis." I said as I winked at him. His blush got darker and I opened the door.

The next day.

  
The kids were at the gate waiting on Rai, Regis, and Seira. Shinwoo couldn't wait to see Regis. When the three finally came out Regis blushed and looked away.

  
"Let's go." Ikhan said as they started to walk. Sui and Yuna were talking about make-up and boy. The three nobles stayed quiet. Ikhan was talking to Shinwoo about video game, but Shinwoo wasn't even listening.

  
He was too busy thinking about why Regis looked away with a blush. 'Wait. Was Regis embarrassed?' He thought. "Hello! Shinwoo are you even listening?" Ikhan asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. "Huh. Oh, yeah, I was." "Yeah sure you were." Ikhan replied sarcastically.

  
Before Shinwoo could say anything else, they made it to school. They all went to class and sat down at there desk. Ikhan was typeing fast on his computer, Sui was fixing her make up, Yuna was secretly on her phone, Seira and Regis were writing notes, while Rai was looking out the window.

  
Shinwoo on the other hand, was asleep. He was having a dream about Regis.

  
Dream

  
Shinwoo was at the Chairman's house hanging out with everyone. They were all playing games, and having fun. They started to play Truth or Dare. Tao dared Shinwoo to go in the closet with Regis for 5 minutes. The two blushed as they were shoved into the closet.

  
"So... umm... what do we do now?" Regis asked him, not knowing what to say. "Maybe this." He replied as pulled Regis close. He then kissed him, while Regis was shocked. He then pulled away from him, "Sh-shinwoo what are you doing?!" Shinwoo smirked, "kissing you." He then pulled him back to him...

  
End of Dream

  
"Shinwoo!" Ikhan yelled as he shook him awake. "Mmm... what is it?" He asked him in a sleeply tone. "Wake up It's lunch time." When he said that Shinwoo sprung up, knocking his chair down in the process.

  
"Let's go!" He said pointing at the door with his hand. Some sighed, while some giggled at his actions.

  
In the cafeteria Ikhan came back with everyone's raymon. He handed everyone there food and chopsticks. As they were silently eating, Regis broke the silence thanking Ikhan for the food, smiling. Shinwoo felt jelous of Ikhan and tried to calm down.

  
After everyone was done eating, Shinwoo grabbed Regis by his hand, "Regis can you come with me? I need to talk to you." He then blushed, remembering what happened last night. Everyone but Rai looked at the two with confusion. Before he could reply, Shinwu was dragging him with him, down the hall.

  
"W-where are we going?" Regis asked. Shinwoo stopped as he made it to the stairs that led to the roof. He then turned to Regis, and slammed him into the wall. He then stared to kiss him and Regis kissed him back roughly.

  
Tao's POV

  
I was checking the monitors. I stopped it, when I saw Regis and Shinwoo walking to the roof stairs. Curious, I decided to see where they were going. Shinwoo slammed Regis into the wall and.... making out with him?! A mischievous grin found my face as I started to record it, to ask Regis what they were doing.

 


	2. Regis K. Landegre x M-21

  
M-21 was in Frankenstein's lab resting after fighting union agents. Tao, Takeo, Seira, Rai, and Frankenstein were upstairs with the kids. Regis stayed to watch over M-21.

  
M-21 was laying down on the table. He was starting to get bored. "Regis why are you still here?" He asked him. "To make sure nothing bad happens." "Are you sure?" He asked him smirking.

  
"I was asked by the house owner to do this!" Regis was starting to get mad. He walked towards him and M-21's smirk grew.

  
"By your reaction, I'd say your lying." Regis blushed but was still mad. "Shut up!" He then went back to his seat to calm down. 

  
"Aww, giving up already? I knew I was right." M-21 told him trying to get him mad. It worked. Regis was more than mad. M-21 smiled. He thought Regis was cute when he was angry.

  
M-21 got up and walked towards him. Anger was still on Regis' face. He grabbed him and looked him in the eyes. It was like time has froze.

  
He looked in his ruby red eyes. They stayed like this for a while. M-21 broke the silence, "You look cute when your mad." He blushed and tried to look away but, M-21 held a firm grip on his chin.

  
He then pulled Regis to him there faces just inches away. He smirked and kissed him. Regis was shocked but soon kissed him back. The kiss went on for a while, neither one wanting this to end.

  
He then wrapped his arms around his neck, while M-21 put a arm around his waist and a hand through his hair.   
Upstairs.

  
Upstairs the kids were over, "where's Regis and Mister?" Shinwoo asked. "There just resting, there sick." Frankenstein told the kids, smiling. "Oh. I guess we should leave before it gets too late." Ikhan replied as they grabbed there stuff. "Bye Rai, Chairman, and big bros! Please tell Mister and Regis we hope they get well soon." Yuna said as they walked towards the door.

  
Seira then followed them out the door. "Tao and Takeo, clean up for me." Frankenstein told them as he went to the kitchen to make some Tea. "Sigh. I'll be back." Takeo said as he walked off, towards the lab.

  
In The lab.

  
Takeo opened the elevator to go to the lab. He walked in and pressed the button to go down. When the elevator opened Takeo froze in shock.

  
M-21 was shirtless and Regis' shirt was unbuttoned. Regis was sitting on the table as the two were kissing each other. Takeo blushed and turned around to leave.

  
The elevator opened again and Frankenstein walked out. He stopped and looked at the two shocked. The two were so busy kissing, that they didn't even notice the two in there.

  
The two looked at each other, then at the two kissing, then back at each other. The two nodded and went to the elevator. They walked in the elevator and left. 

 


	3. Multiple Ship Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ships in this chapter is:  
> Rai x Frankie,  
> Regis x Rael,   
> Shinwoo x Ikhan,   
> Lunark x Kentas.

_**Shinwoo x Ikhan** _

  
"Yo, Ikhan ready to lose?" Shinw00 said to Ikhan with a grin on his face. "It's funny that you think you can beat me." Ikhan replied as he pushed his glasses on his face. "Want to make it interesting?" "What?" "The loser has to do what the winner says to do." Shinwoo told him. "Deal!" Ikhan answered with a smirk.

  
The game started off with Shinwoo very focused on the game. While Ikhan acted calm, still smirking. They constantly tried to kill one another, and constantly trying to not die.   
This went on for a while. When Ikhan wasn't focusing like he was in the beginning, Shinwoo killed him. "Yes I won! Woohoo, you have to do as I say haha!" Shinwoo yelled as he was jumping up and down. "Fine." Ikhan replied as he stood up.

  
"Okay, Ikhan, you know how we been  been dating for a mouth." "Yeah?" "Okay kiss me." Shinwoo said with a grin. "Wh-what?!" Ikhan replied, his face red from what Shinwoo told him to do. Ikhan knew Shinwoo wouldn't let him go, but he never kissed anyone before.

  
Before he could tell Shinwoo that, Shinwoo walked over to him. He put his hand on Ikhan's face and leaned in. "Sh-shinwoo... Wait I've never kissed anyone before!" Ikhan said as his face got redder. Shinwoo stopped and looked at him. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." Shinwoo leaned back closer to him and said, "well let's fix that." He then kissed Ihkan.

  
_**Rai x Frankenstein** _

  
"Frankenstein." Rai called out to Frankenstein. "Yes, Master?" He asked. They have been dating since he woke up from his short sleep. "..Do you know what the pocky challenge is."

He looked at his master and blushed. He knew what it was since kids at school, kept getting sent to his office for it. "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Shinwu said that, that's what lovers do." He replied as he look at him with curiosity.

  
He then pulled out a box of pocky, looking at Frankenstein, with loving eyes. Frankenstein then blushed knowing him master wanted to try it. He took the box and put one end in his mouth and his master was on the other side.

  
As there lips got closer Rai blushed. He then grabbed Frankenstein and pulled him, where there lips met.

  
_**Regis x Rael** _

  
"Regis!" Rael yelled at the silver haired noble as he glared at him. Regis had pranked Rael with the help of Tao. When Rael went to sleep, the two drew on his face, with a permanent marker.

  
Rael had a permanent marker in his hand. Regis saw it, and ran towards his room, with Rael on his tail. He managed to get in his room, but Rael was in there waiting.

  
He tried to run towards the door, but Rael quickly locked it. "R-rael?"Regis asked him as he walked closser with a evil grin. He tried to run but was pinned down on the floor.

  
"Rael let me go!" Regis yelled trying to get free under his hold. "No this is what happens when you prank me." He replied with a mischievous grin. He took the top off the cap and started to draw on him.

  
Regis kept moving, trying to get free from his grip. "Regis stop!" He yelled at him. "Let me go!" Rael ignored him, continuing. When he finished Regis face had a mustache, a ring around his eye, a heart on his cheek, and alot of dots everywhere.

  
"Hehe. Now were even." He calmed down. He realized he was still holding him down, and blushed. Regis noticed and smirked. "What?" His blush got darker and he froze. Regis then grinned mischievously and got loose from his grip. He then quickly pulled him too him kissing him.

  
_**Lunark x Kentas** _

  
"Kentas, I have some good and bad news." Lunark said as she walked in there living room. "What is it?" He asked her as she walked in front of him. "Which one do you want first, good news or bad news?" "Bad news."

  
She looked nervous and began to speak. "I'm going to take a brake on being a warrior for a while." Kentas got up and walked towards his wife. "What? The only way you can take a brake or leave is when your old, and unable, and if your pregnant."

  
"Well that's the good news. Kentas i'm pregnant." She said with a smile on her face. He looked at her with shock and froze. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

  
He stayed quiet for a few minutes and then hugged and spun around. He couldn't keep his excitement hidden. "I can't believe it we're having a baby!" He then kissed her and hugged her again.

 


	4. Rajak x Raskreia

Today was a special day for two specific love birds. Rajak and his beloved, Rasacrea were getting married. Rosaria, and Seria were helping her get ready. She couldn't help but remember when Rajak proposed to her, as a faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

  
_**Flashback** _

  
Today she was on a date with her amazing boyfriend, Rajak. They were sitting on to of a hill, by the sea in Lukadona.

  
Rajak had cooked dishes and some white wine, for their picnic. "Rajak, you didn't have to do all this." Rasicrea told him. Rajak looked at he and smiled. "Nonsense, only the best for my princess." Rasicrea blushed, and looked away.

  
Rajak took out the food and poured their drinks. Handing her her drink and food, he smiled. When she took a bite, she smiled. "Rajak the food is amazing, thank you." "Thank you." He replied.

  
As they were eating, she noticed that he was sweating nervously, a little bit. "Are you ok?" She asked him concerned. "I-i'm fine." He replied. She couldn't help but worry.  
"Rasicrea." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "Rasicrea, I have loved you since we first met. When we were kids I remember that I promised that one say we would be together. These past few hundred years we've been together has been the best years of my life. Without you my life would be incomplete. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

  
Rasicrea was crying tears of love and nodded her head yes. "Yes." Rajak put the ring on her finger and stood up, smiling. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

  
_**Back to the Present** _

  
She stood up as they finished getting her ready. She looked in the mirror one last time, before walking out as the ceremony started.  
Rajak was standing at the alter. As a request from the Lord, Rai was to perform the ceremony. When the piano started to play, the bridesmaids and grooms started to walk out. Rosaira was partnered with Karis, and Seira with Rael. Tao came out next as the flower boy, followed by Takio as the ring barrier. Soon after he finished, the Lord and the bride soon entered.

  
The Lord was trying to hide his tears as he gave his daughter to the young man. He then sat down beside Ragar.

  
When it was time for the rings, Rajak and Rasicrea took them. She put his ring on his finger as he put hers on finger.

  
"You may now kiss the bride." Rai said as he smiled a faint smile. Rajak put his hand on her face and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

 


End file.
